deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John McClane
John McClane is the main protagonist of the Die Hard series of movies. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * John McClane vs Jack Bauer (Completed) * Max Payne vs. John McClane (Completed) * John McClane vs Nicholas Angel * John McClane vs John Rambo '''(Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Nick Fury *Jason Bourne *John Wick *James Gordon Battle Royales *Christmas movie battle royale (Jack Skellington, Gremlins, and The Grinch) History John McClane, Sr. (born May 23, 1955 in Plainfield, New Jersey) is an Irish American detective lieutenant with the New York City Police Department and the main protagonist of the Die Hard film series. He is portrayed by Bruce Willis. He also briefly worked for the Los Angeles Police Department. He has been a police officer since 1977. He is separated from his wife, Holly Gennero McClane, who is using her maiden name. Holly moved to Los Angeles several months earlier to pursue a career that John ultimately thought would fail, leading to their separation. Together, they have two children, Lucy and John Jr. On Christmas Eve of 1988, he would visit the workplace of his wife, Holly Gennero, at Nakatomi Plaza located in Los Angeles. It was on that same night that a group of European Terrorists led by Hans Gruber were staging a massive heist of Nakatomi. They had everything all planned out except for one thing: John McClane himself. After narrowly escaping the round-up and fighting at a thirteen to one odds, John was able to pick them apart one by one until he finally forced Hans out of the building from at least 40 stories high. Things weren't the same after that as John always seemed to find himself as the "wrong guy at the wrong place at the wrong time." Soon after, the love life between John and Holly was rekindled, particularly after saving her life yet again at Dulles Airport within Washington D.C. from a group of ex-American Spec Ops who were trying to free a South American Drug Lord, defeated a group of East German Spec Ops soldiers led by Hans' brother, went all Liam Neeson to save his daughter from a Cyber terrorist group, and then blew the hell out of a group of Russian Mobsters. This was all in the average day of John McClane although it all led to take a serious toll on his marriage and family, leading to his eventual divorce and alienation of his daughter and son (who he'd rekindle relationships for later on in the series) Death Battle Info When John McClane isn't dealing with his fragile relationships with his family, he spends his time being a big pain in the ass for a lot of criminals. Coming in at a weight of 185 lbs of muscle, McClane isn't afraid of jumping into a fist fight when he needs to. Granted his habit of smoking and drinking didn't help his physique all that much, but it's hardly surprising given how many terrorist plots he finds himself involved in along with dealing with his personal problems within his family being a cop of the NYPD. Being a cop of the NYPD, McClane is used to dealing with the worst that the Criminal Underground had to offer him. When he isn't brawling with terrorists and other tough guys, he uses his trusty firearms to cut down his enemies. Beretta 92F(S) - John's trusty 9mm sidearm. It can fire reliably over 35,000 rounds before the slide stops working properly on average. It had been dropped numerous times, fired many times, dragged through water, got a grimy back, and taped to his back. Many guns would surrender to such abuse except for the Beretta, exemplifying the reliability of the weapon in extreme situations. Responsible for many of John's kill counts and able to save his life on more than one occasion. Due to John being left-handed, it has been modified with a longer slide release to ensure that he didn't burn his hand from the ejecting shell. Kill count: 19 SIG-Saur P220R - John's other sidearm that he used during the Cyber Attack incident as well as the Russian Mobster incident. It fires .45 ACP rounds, similar to the famous M1911 pistols. While not shown as high of a kill count as John's Beretta, it is more accurate than the 92FS. H&K MP5A3 - A SMG that John used during the Nakatomi Incident to battle Hans Gruber. It is of German design and weighing in at 5 lbs. Holds 30 rounds of 9mm ammunition. John has shown to have acute awareness of his situations, helping him win against all odds. When he ran out of ammunition in his Beretta, he used the last two rounds of his MP5 to load the pistol in order to conceal it in his final confrontation with Gruber. It worked thanks to the ammunition of the MP5 being 9mm rounds which are the same as the rounds used in the Beretta 92 series. He has shown to take a lot of punishment over the years from falling with a bad guy down a flight of stairs, running through a room littered with glass shards with his bare feet, can take rounds in his chest and still live, living through fist fights with martial art experts and big, angry Europeans ripped straight out of Rocky movies, and even bungee-jumped off a building over 100 feet without a harness and using a fire hose to help him swing through a glass facade. This guy is literally super-human as it is impossible for an average man to fall that far without a harness and still be able to kick ass a few months later at Dulles International Airport and this just based on what happened to him in Die Hard. Even in a pressing situation, he uses his years of experience being a detective to gather all the information he can about the enemy threat, taking their names, their positions and rankings. This leads him to being able to stay a step ahead of the likes of Hans Gruber and keep up with the omnipresent existence of foes like Simon Gruber and Colonel Stuart who kept a wide array of awareness on John's every move. Feats He killed 19 terrorists with his Beretta 92F(S) handgun when the majority of them used SMGs and Assault Rifles over his career, showcasing his ability to keep calm under fire. Can break through walls with his bare hands and even his head without showing much discomfort. Stopped 5 terrorist plots of robbery, Cyber-Terror, extracting a dangerous Drug lord, and even prevented World War III... Literally. Fought and defeated or stood his ground against foes physically superior or has better martial skill than him. His acute awareness and boldness leads him to being able to save a group of SWAT members from being blown up thanks to access to C-4, was able to uncover a double cross by knowing that the Spec Ops and the terrorists in Die Hard 2 were using blanks against each other, used the last two rounds of his MP5 for his Beretta to conceal the handgun on his back to get the drop on Hans and his lieutenant, Eddie, while pretending to surrender, used the last two rounds of his temporary snub-nosed revolver to shoot down an electrical wire to take down a helicopter where Simon was advantaged with a SAW LMG and a flood light to prevent John from getting a clean shot on him, he forced an enemy combatant to shoot through the same spot in his shoulder in order to break his hostage hold on him and killed him, killed a helicopter with a car because "he was out of bullets"... I'm not joking. Weakness He is known to be a bit of hard-head, never admitting that he was wrong when he is. Also, his years of smoking played on his health, making him less capable than what he could be although he stopped sometime after the events of Die Hard with a Vengeance. His heroics while amazing, have played a role in putting his job as a police detective before his family during the years, making him feel regretful and leading him to be a heavy drinker and smoker although he has worked on patching things up with his son and daughter. John McClane may be personally flawed, but there is no doubt in what he is capable of. He may be the wrong guy at the wrong place at the wrong time, but that is only just the story of his life. If you stand in his way of protecting his family or the public, don't bother trying to kill him and surrender. Chances are he'll take you down with a small laugh and his famous one-liner. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes